Vampire
Vampires are a breed of Ghouly who first appear in the first visit to Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden in Chapter 3. Vampires have 40 Energy and are the twentieth or twenty first ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance Vampires resemble pale, ample-chested women with fangs, orange eyes (similar to the Baron) and short, purple hair; concealed within a coffin with bottom part removed, allowing them to walk around safely inside their coffin with a handle on the interior side of their coffin door to let them open it. Vampires wear blue, strapless dresses with red heels and their coffins are colored dark brown with gold nails and a red interior. Vampires also have a brown and yellow vampire bat sitting on their shoulder. Behavior Vampires are less confronting than other ghoulies. They prefer to wander around with their coffin door closed, opening it in some instances to look around and even sometimes bumping into their surroundings. If Cooper is close enough, they will follow him (probably by hearing him) and open their door to attack him. Vampires have two types or attack. The first requires the Vampire to open her door in front of Cooper, knocking him dizzy, and then hitting Cooper with her bat. Both attacks will injure him by 4 Heart Points, 8 in total. The second and most embarrassing attack in the game involves the Vampire pulling Cooper into her coffin. The Vampire will open her coffin and run quickly towards Cooper with her hand reaching out and if she manages to get him, he will forcibly be taken inside and the lid will close. The coffin will then ground itself and shake while pink love hearts will then float out of it while Cooper's Heart Points quickly decreases by 1 point. Shaking the left thumbstick will help Cooper out of the coffin before she can take any more damage. Unfortunately for Cooper, after he escapes, she may run after him and trap him inside again. After the Vampire attacks Cooper, she lets out a large evil laugh. Like their chicken counterparts, Ol' Edna is required to kill Vampires and two shots are needed because they have 40 heart points while each shot takes two. The first will push her back and the second will knock her down, killing her. Vampires are only vulnerable when their coffin's door is open, so it is best to let a Vampire get close enough to attack you and just before she opens her door, stand back and shoot her. Also, when she is ready to use her second attack, she will run towards Cooper with her coffin door open and hand out, this makes her vulnerable but not attacking her or not getting away in time will allow her to grab you. When her coffin door is closed (or you're aiming the wrong way), Ol' Edna's grabic cloves will not even affect her in anyway, however, she will react from other attacks other than garlic, but not lose Heart Points. Room Encounters Chapter 3 *Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden (first visit) *Greenhouse (first visit) *Potting Room *Woodshed (second visit) *Krackpot's Lab Theme music Vampires have their own theme music. It is only played in the potting room during the first challenge. Gallery Vampire drawing.JPG|A Vampire in the Chapter 3: The Riddle title card VampireGroup.jpg Trivia *If the Reaper touches a Vampire when she has just grabbed Cooper and has him in her coffin, the Vampire will be knocked back and die while Cooper will be knocked back as well but remain unharmed. Attacks by other ghoulies will not result in any harm to the vampire or Cooper. *A Vampire is featured in the Chapter 3 title card. *Even though being in a coffin 24-7, a Vampire will still be able to get back up in seconds after being knocked down. *Vampires are the last Ghouly breed to hold the key in a level. *A portrait of a Vampire hangs near the door to the Baron's Quarters. *Fiddlesworth Dunfiddlin is seen in one room looking at a Vampire and saying "I wonder if she likes 'airy backs", showing a possible interest in her. *Vampires only use their second attack in the Potting Room and the Woodshed. Additionally, Vampires will not use their first attack in the former, but will use both in the latter. Category:Ghoulies Category:Key-holding Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Undead Ghoulies Category:Invulnerable Ghoulies Category:Ghoulies with Weaknesses Category:Female Ghoulies Category:Minor Ghoulies Category:Vampires